Sins & Sinners
by Dryadeh
Summary: Serie de drabbles que giran sobre el mismo eje: Los Siete Pecados Capitales. Envidia, Codicia, Gula, Lujuria, Pereza, Ira y Orgullo. [Dramione]! Respuesta al LJ: Retos a la Carta
1. Tinta y pergamino

Hola!

Este es el primero de una serie de drabbles (en principio 7) sobre los _"7 Pecados capitales"_. Cada viñeta pertenece a uno de los pecados, que forman parte de los retos de la Comunidad de Livejournal "**Retos a la carta**" (link al final de mi profile). Resumiendo será una historia muy cortita de 7 drabbles relacionados. Los subiré a menudo :) espero que os gusten!

Se agradecen comentarios, hortalizas y piruletas :)

**Edit (07/06/09): **Estoy editando la historia para corregir un par de cosillas y esencialmente sustituir los guiones cortos por guiones largos ;)

**

* * *

**

**04# Envidia**

_"Tinta y pergamino"_

Draco Malfoy siempre había tenido lo mejor, todo lo que hubiera podido desear. Si no podía conseguirlo por méritos propios, se valía de su apellido, de su astucia, de las mentiras o la manipulación. Fuera como fuera, era de esas personas que siempre se salían con la suya.

Las mujeres no suponían una excepción. Podía decirse que las había probado de todas las formas y sabores, y de todas las casas. Siempre sangre puras, por supuesto. Incluso se había permitido un par de deslices con alguna que otra sangre mestiza especialmente atractiva. Las sangre sucia para él simplemente no existían. Pertenecían a una raza asexuada e inferior, como subespecie de elfos domésticos.

Claro que también obtenía su particular placer de ellas. Por supuesto no era nada sexual, sino más bien psicológico. Disfrutaba atormentándolas, recordándoles que eran la escoria de la sociedad mágica, un espécimen arribista que debería desaparecer.

Y después estaba ella. Hermione Granger, el máximo exponente de la especie "asquerosa sangre sucia". La mojigata amiga de San Potter y Weasel, la marisabidilla cuya mano aleteaba en cada clase sabedora de cada jodida pregunta que cualquier profesor tuviera a bien hacer, la remilgada que hacía cumplir cada norma, la justiciera que defendía a los alumnos más indefensos de sus "despóticos abusos de poder".

Sobra decir que para Draco ni siquiera era una chica. Mucho menos aún que el resto de las sangre sucia. Sólo ella podía lucir una túnica del colegio de modo que pareciera el hábito de una monja y llevar el pelo como si se pasara el día revolcándose por graneros.

Precisamente por eso le intrigaba tanto el hecho de que Cormac McLaggen –sí, ese grandullón de Gryffindor que se creía poseedor de toda la sabiduría del quidditch y que era más simple que un lapicero –alardeara por ahí de ir al baile de Navidad de Slughorn con Hermione Granger. Para empezar, si él tuviera que ir con Granger lo único que le preocuparía sería encontrar algún hechizo, poción o tupido pasamontañas que le ocultara el rostro para que nadie supiera que llevaría a la comelibros oficial a la fiesta. Por Merlín, seguro que sabía a tinta y pergamino.

No obstante, sentía un morboso interés por eso hecho. Esa era la razón de que estuviera merodeando cerca de las mazmorras la noche del baile de Slughorn. Oculto tras una estatua pudo ver como McLaggen se acercaba por el pasillo con una aburrida Granger, hablando de jugadas de quidditch en las que él siempre era el protagonista.

Pero había algo diferente en Granger esa noche. Se había peinado, sujetando su enmarañado cabello en un recogido bajo y flojo a la altura de la nuca, y ya no llevaba la túnica Hogwarts, sino una suave túnica de color lavanda que casi la hacía parecer un miembro del sexo opuesto. Además parecía infinitamente aburrida del monólogo de McLaggen, por eso tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que él se había detenido y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, parándose junto al chico.

—Ha llegado el momento —dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿El momento? ¿El momento de qué?

McLaggen hizo más amplía su sonrisa –si es que eso era posible -, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza algo que colgaba en el techo sobre ellos y le puso rudamente las manos en los hombros a la chica, cerrándolas como grilletes en torno a ella.

—El momento de mi mejor jugada —aseguró él y se precipitó hacia la chica con los labios en posición de ataque. La reacción instintiva de Draco fue cerrar los ojos y arrugar la boca en una mueca de asco, pero después de unos segundos, su curiosidad natural se impuso y abrió lentamente un ojo, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse.

El bestia de McLaggen había redistribuido la posición de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, una aferrándola a la cintura para sostenerla contra él, la otra hundiéndose brutalmente en su pelo, deshaciendo el recogido. A pesar de la poca libertad de movimiento que el gryffindor le dejaba, Draco se percató de que Granger forcejeaba desesperadamente para liberarse. Parecía horrorizada, pero McLaggen la aferraba con ansias como si llevara deseando besarla mucho tiempo.

Por razones ajenas a Draco, él parecía estar disfrutando y extrañamente, por un fugaz segundo de locura transitoria y profunda enajenación mental, deseó ocupar el lugar de ese orangután. Deseó ser él quien le enredara los dedos violentamente en el pelo, quien la apresara por la cintura, quien dominara su boca, quien se le impusiera.

Porque al verle besarla, Draco había decidido que quería descubrir personalmente si realmente sabía a tinta y pergamino.

**(continuará...)**


	2. Pétalos de rosa y sangre impura

**#2. Codicia**

_"Pétalos de rosa y sangre impura"_

Draco siempre había oído que la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero él no era un gato, era una serpiente.

Por eso estaba seguro de poder observarla impunemente –al menos al principio -. Desde ese día en que había visto a McLaggen besándola y a ella aporreándole hasta logró escabullirse de sus garras y huir, Draco estaba descubriendo pequeños detalles turbadores en los que antes nunca había reparado.

Por ejemplo, sus labios. Draco nunca se había fijado en ellos antes. Los había visto moverse irritantemente para responder a cada profesor, pero nunca había reparado en ellos realmente. Pero ahora eran diferentes. Eran los labios de una _chica_.

Eran pequeños, rosados y carnosos. Se apretaban como el capullo de una rosa cada vez que ella se enfadaba y se curvaban suavemente cuando sonreía. También se había fijado –casi obsesivamente – en la manera sutil en la que acariciaba su boca con la pluma cuando estaba distraída o pensativa, para después apuntar ocasionalmente unas cuantas apretadas palabras en el margen de su pergamino.

Mas sus labios, su boca, no era lo único en lo que Draco se había fijado. Porque había descubierto recientemente que Granger tenía piernas, algo de cuya existencia siempre había dudado. Recordaba casi a cada hora el glorioso momento en el que un Slytherin de tercer año le levantó la túnica, rabioso por los polvos venenosos que le había confiscado. Apenas fueron tres segundos los que la tela oscura había flotó dejando ver sus piernas; el final de sus muslos, las rodillas y las pantorrillas hasta los tobillos cubiertos por unos finos calcetines blancos. Draco sonreía mentalmente cuando recordaba cómo se había puesto hecha una furia con el alumno en cuestión y todos los puntos que le había quitado. Cuando recordaba las piernas suavemente esculpidas, ya no sonreía.

_Ardía._

Se deshacía en llamas.

Y vagaba por otros labios, tratando de sofocar ese fuego. A veces eso le servía y llegaba a calmarse, pero sólo hasta que volvía a verla. Él no estaba acostumbrado a negarse ningún deseo, eso iba contra su naturaleza. Cada día, cada ocasión en la que la veía se convertía en una tortura. No era capaz de dormir en paz, ni de concentrarse en clase o en sus deberes. Y cuando haciéndole el amor a otra chica, pensó en Hermione Granger, decidió que quería tenerla.

Por mucho que bajo la blanca piel que cubría su pulso, latiera sangre impura.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Esta viñeta es más breve, como veis Draco codicia a Hermione mujajaja. La siguiente viñeta será "Gula" y ya viene lo interesante :) Sólo serán siete viñetas en principio, una por cada pecado capital. Obviamente como es una serie de drabbles breves, las cosas pasan más rápido y profundizo menos en ellas de lo que lo hago en mis interminables fics largos ;) Las subiré bastante a menudo, según vaya escribiéndolas :)_ **Muchísimas gracias**_ por el recibimiento de la primera viñeta, de verdad :)_

_Un beso para todas!!! (y gracias por las piruletas xD)_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: "Sins & Sinners" significa "_Pecados y Pecadores_"


	3. Tormenta

**#03. Gula**

_Tormenta_

Hermione tenía miedo. Estaba asustada.

Porque _él_ la miraba, la observaba en las clases con los ojos grises oscurecidos con la tonalidad de una tormenta a punto de desatarse.

Malfoy había empezado a aparecer por la biblioteca cuando ella estaba allí, para contemplarla por encima de su libro, como si la estudiara. Y por alguna extraña razón, le había robado una de sus plumas.

Hermione sabía que había sido él; no sólo porque era la única persona que estaba en ese ala de la prácticamente vacía biblioteca cuando ella dejó su libro y se zambulló en los oscuros pasillos, dejando la pluma abandonada en su mesa, sino porque lo intuía cada parte de su ser.

Si ya era de por sí inquietante que Draco Malfoy la mirara como si fuera una persona y que últimamente no se metiera con ella –o al menos no del modo en que lo había hecho los años precedentes, sino con comentarios con dobles sentidos que no sabía cómo tomarse –, que le robara un objeto que para Hermione era como una extensión de ella, la ponía tremendamente nerviosa.

¿Era posible hubiera descubierto su secreto? Intentando ser racional, Hermione sabía que eso era imposible, ¿acaso no le había llevado años descubrirlo ella misma? Malfoy no podía saber que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo, posiblemente desde que le había pegado en tercer curso. No en vano nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Ginny –Harry y Ron no eran demasiado suspicaces en esos temas y la idea de que ella pudiera fijarse en _el capullo de Malfoy_ se les antojaría inconcebible -. Entonces, ¿a qué demonios venía ese "nuevo" Malfoy?

Merlín sabía que Hermione no tenía ningún interés en que Malfoy se fijara en ella. Se había tomado sus sentimientos por él como una especie de enfermedad, resignada a convivir con ellos hasta que desaparecieran –cosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera pronto -. No tenía ninguna pretensión al respecto. Le odiaba cada vez que la llamaba _sangre sucia_, cuando que era cruel con alguien indefenso o se burlaba de sus amigos. Le odiaba en cada ocasión en la que le veía utilizar a una chica como si fuera un pañuelo. Y sobre todo le odiaba porque no era ninguna de ellas.

Porque una parte de ella –una parte de ella que también odiaba –deseaba que la utilizara, que le rompiera el corazón, que la destrozara con tal de que la besara. Aunque fuera una sola vez.

Por eso, la alarma y un vergonzoso deseo se entremezclaron en su interior cuando bajó aquel pesado tomo de la estantería y lo encontró allí, al fondo de ese oscuro y solitario pasillo perdido en la inmensidad de la biblioteca. A sólo unos pasos de ella, cortando con su cuerpo cualquiera posible retirada y luciendo _su_ pluma en las manos.

—Malfoy —musitó Hermione apretando el libro contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo.

—Granger —susurró él con voz densa y comenzó a andar hacia ella, ocupando con su presencia todo el pasillo. Sintiéndose arrinconada, Hermione dio un paso atrás y otro más a medida que él se acercaba.

—¿Qué… qué quieres? —balbuceó tratando de no dejarse llevar por el repentino pánico que hacía latir a su corazón como las alas de un colibrí.

—¿Qué quiero? —preguntó mirándola con intensidad y dio un paso más. Hermione retrocedió unos centímetros y ahogó un gemido cuando se topó con la pared. Sabiendo que estaba atrapada, una sonrisa perezosa y cargada de intención fluyó a los labios de Draco. Alzó la mano en la que sostenía la pluma y la hizo girar lentamente entre sus dedos a la altura de la boca de Hermione —_Esa_ es la clave.

Él tenía que haber hecho algo en el aire, porque Hermione no era capaz de respirar. No había suficiente oxígeno y el que llegaba a sus pulmones parecía pesado y vacío. Rehuyó los ojos, la mirada seductoramente maliciosa del chico y estrujó el libro contra su pecho, como si fuera la representación tangible de su autocontrol y cordura. Durante unos segundos nada sucedió, Malfoy no se movió ni dijo nada, pero Hermione no se atrevía a mirarle para comprobar que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces lo sintió. La punta de la pluma, suave como la seda, deslizándose en una frágil y delicada caricia por su labio superior. La pluma resbaló lánguidamente hacia la carnosa curva del inferior y Hermione separó los labios para tomar aire bruscamente. Alzó la mirada, excitada y sorprendida, y vio en los ojos de Malfoy que la tormenta se había desatado, que estaba en ellos. _Que eran ellos_.

Él retiró la pluma y el libro cayó pesadamente de las manos de Hermione, abierto por cualquiera página. Draco lo apartó con un pie, recorrió los últimos centímetros que los separaban, la sujetó por el pelo y como dos olas que rompían enfrentadas, sus bocas se encontraron y se bebieron la una a la otra.

Deseo, gula.

_Tormenta_.

* * *

_Hola!  
Perdón por el retraso pero me estoy quedando sin viñetas (llevo cuatro xD) y debería escribir más, a ver cuando tenga tiempo! Personalmente, esta es la que más me ha gustado escribir de las que he publicado aquí...sueños con Dracos con pluma...(y no en el sentido corriente de esa expresión xD) así que espero que os haya gustado :)_

_De paso, informo para quien pueda interesarle, que he escrito un_ Remus/Tonks_, llamado_ **"La tentación del lobo"**_ que encontraréis en mi profile._

_Creo que eso es todo. Sólo serán siete capítulos, uno por cada pecado ;) El próximo será Lujuria...mujajaja._

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, gracias de corazón, lindas :D**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


	4. Inevitable pecado

**#4. Lujuria**

_"Inevitable pecado"_

Siempre comenzaba igual.

Una mirada con intención en plena clase, un roce supuestamente casual en un pasillo, un susurro junto a su oreja cuando entraba al comedor.

Después llegaban las excusas.

Hermione recogía sus libros a toda velocidad y salía de clase dejando a Harry y Ron atrás, se levantaba de la mesa argumentando que debía ir a la biblioteca con urgencia o les decía que se había olvidado algo en la torre y que debía volver por ello. Y nunca regresaba.

Luego, mientras vagaba por el pasillo por el que le había visto desparecer a Draco, aparecía la culpabilidad. Sentía remordimientos, dudas y vergüenza. Se repetía una y otra vez que lo que hacía no estaba bien, no para creérselo, sino con la esperanza de que eso le importara tanto como debería. Y aunque a veces casi lograba reunir las fuerzas suficientes para dar media vuelta y regresar junto a sus amigos, justo en el momento en que decidía que ese idilio debía acabar, aparecía _él_ y hacía que se olvidara de todo.

Bastaba con que Draco la tocara para desatar de nuevo la pasión entre los dos. En cualquier rincón oscuro, una clase abandonada, el hueco oculto tras un retrato. En realidad, cualquier lugar recogido y solitario era válido para sus encuentros rápidos y frenéticos.

Hermione siempre se quejaba, al principio. Trataba de inculcarles algo de cordura vanamente.

—Draco, aquí no, no podemos… —decía, pero él la acallaba con sus labios, más excitado si cabe. Porque sabía que sí podían. No importaba que no debieran, no importaban las consecuencias. Vivían de momento en momento, de beso en beso, y el resto del tiempo era sólo una transición entre un encuentro secreto y otro.

Porque desde aquella primera vez, desde el beso –los besos -, los botones arrancados, las prendas subidas y arrugadas; desde la primera unión, el primer gemido, el primer estallido de placer; las frentes perladas, las respiraciones agitadas, las pupilas dilatas, los labios húmedos… habían cruzado la línea. Y vivían al margen.

A veces hacían el amor sin siquiera desnudarse, tironeando de la ropa o desgarrándola hasta que dejaba de ser un problema; otras, cuando disponían de más tiempo, se deshacían de las prendas y se enlazaban en largos preliminares llenos de besos, caricias, arañazos y mordiscos. Draco le enredaba los dedos en el pelo y le besaba el cuello. Ella le hundía las uñas en la espalda y le mordía el mentón. Se enloquecían, buscaban, encontraban y escapaban dejándose alcanzar. Se enredaban, se unían, se estrechaban, poseídos por una fiera lujuria.

No era física, no era emocional. Era animal.

Tomaba posesión de sus cuerpos, inundándolos hasta alcanzar el punto álgido. Hasta que ya no podían recordar donde estaban, cuáles eran sus nombres o quiénes habían sido antes de encontrarse.

Más tarde, la razón volvía, la lógica trataba de aplastarles, la culpabilidad manaba como la sangre de una herida, los remordimientos les roían, el miedo les perturbaba. Renegaban, se evitaban, luchaban contra sus pasiones.

Pero sólo hasta la próxima mirada, el siguiente roce, el consecuente susurro. El nuevo beso.

El inevitable pecado.

* * *

_Lujuria._

_Espero que os haya gustado :) El siguiente será pereza. No me está quedando como esperaba T.T pero bueno, aquí está. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad :) Me alegra saber que estáis ahí. Un beso enorme._

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	5. Placer culpable

**#o5. Pereza**

_"Placer culpable"_

Aún puede sentirlo expandiéndose por su pecho, contrayéndose en su abdomen, deslizándose en su sangre. Su respiración agitada cae sobre el cuello desnudo y expuesto, brillante por la transpiración, húmedo por su saliva. Las manos se aferran aún a ella, una enredada en el pelo, la otra hundiéndose en la tierna carne de su muslo. Su espalda está tensa todavía, el pecho estrechado con el de ella.

Y sabe que debería soltarla, hacerse a un lado y observarla vestirse de nuevo, sin atreverse a mirarle. Porque sabe –los dos saben en realidad -que podrían volver a inmolarse en la llama, deseosos, encendidos por una sola mirada.

Sabe que lo mejor, lo más prudente, sería regresar a su Sala Común, sentarse frente algún libro abierto y fingir que hace algo útil con su vida, cuando en realidad se dedica a rememorar sus encuentros.

Lo sabe, de la misma manera que sabe que en la noche llegara otra. Alguien permitida, atractiva, refinada. Un par de polvos para poder dormir bien.

Pero ella, Hermione Granger, es la guinda del pastel. No está en sus noches, jamás conocerá las sábanas en la que otras se han desnudado. No podrá permitirse el lujo de tocarle en público, ni de hablarle como si estuvieran al mismo nivel. No podrá contarle a nadie que es él a quien se ha entregado como no lo ha hecho con ningún otro. Nunca podrán salir del velo del secreto.

Porque ella es una sangre sucia y él un sangre pura. Y eso significa que Draco no puede quererla, que no puede permitirse tener algo más allá de una aventura.

Y sin embargo, es ella, siempre ella, la única que después de cada encuentro no quiere abandonar. Ella la que está en sus días, en una parte que la sangre, el poder, lo debido no puede alcanzar. Ella la tiembla contra él, gime su nombre, le mira con un amor que no puede ocultar. Ella la que le es suave, cálida, con la encaja a la perfección. Y no obstante también es la única que se resiste aunque siempre acabe vencida. _Como él._

Tal vez por eso, allí, en la curva de su cuello, acariciándolo con la punta de la nariz hasta el hueco oculto tras su oreja, Draco se siente en paz. Se siente completo, se siente en equilibrio. No quiere regresar al resto de su vida, se quiere abandonar en sus brazos, fundirse en su calor. Quiere cerrar los ojos y contar sus latidos, sabiendo que cada uno es suyo, _que es por él. _

—Deberíamos irnos —le susurra ella a media voz.

Él emite un sonido inclasificable, pero no se mueve. Hermione tampoco. Y permanecen enlazados en el nudo de sus cuerpos.

—Es tarde —murmura ella un rato después —tengo clase —añade con poca convicción. Porque verdaderamente tiene clase, un trabajo que hacer, una reunión con Harry y Ron… no importa qué, no desea ir.

—Lo sé —dice él, o simplemente guarda silencio.

Y a veces Hermione trata de infundirle sentido común, apela a su sentido de la responsabilidad y finalmente, fallidos todos sus intentos, se remueve hasta que, con reticencia, Draco la suelta y le permite ir.

Pero otras ocasiones –la mayoría –nadie levanta enérgicamente la mano cuando el profesor pasa lista, los deberes no se hacen y Harry y Ron se cansan de esperar, preguntándose qué le habrá pasado a su puntual amiga.

Y tanto la Gryffindor como el Slytherin saben que más tarde sentirán remordimientos –por diferentes motivos-. Pero eso será después, mucho después.

Porque lo que a ellos, lo que a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy les importa, es paladear esos momentos que le roban a la vida que deberían llevar. _Su placer culpable._

* * *

_Lalala!  
Aquí está el siguiente, ya sólo faltan dos. Este no me acaba de convencer pero el que viene será aún peor T.T Tocará Ira y por último Orgullo y acabamos el fic :) Ya digo que es muy cortito, sólo un conjunto de drabbles._

_Muchisisisissimas gracias por las opiniones :)_

_Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!_


	6. Una más

**# 06. Ira**

_Una más_

—¿Repetimos lo de anoche?

La pluma de Hermione dejó de moverse para registrar en el pergamino los ingredientes que Snape apuntaba en la pizarra. Se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó sobre su apretada y diminuta caligrafía manchándole los dedos de tinta. Harry la miró pero Hermione siguió con los ojos fijos en el frente, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de sal.

No le hacía falta mirar atrás para saber quién había susurrado esas palabras juguetonamente, saboreándolas con languidez. Tampoco para sentir en cada poro de su piel que era él a quién iban dirigidas.

—Ahora no —gruñó él en un furioso siseó. Pero Hermione lo escuchó, sintió sus ojos en la nuca. _Aunque no quería hacerlo. _

Y allí, sentada en las mazmorras entre Harry y Ron, mientras Snape nombraba con voz sedosa los ingredientes del Filtro de la Muerte, Hermione Granger comprendió lo que no había querido ver hasta entonces.

Él siempre la buscaba, ella siempre acudía. _Pero no era la única._

Se sintió estúpida, humillada y usada. Una más, la _última_.

Draco Malfoy no era fiel; _era de todas y de ninguna_.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era la única? Hermione siempre había sabido que jamás podrían tener nada más que momentos robados que nunca debieron comenzar, pero al menos había pensando que mientras eso durara, sólo estaría ella.

¿Dejaría los brazos de otra para tomarla a ella? ¿Pensaría en otra mientras la besaba? ¿Buscaría a otra después de sus encuentros?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger sintió celos. Y algo aún peor: rabia. Rencor, furia, odio. Se sintió traicionada, herida, denigrada.

Él nunca le había dicho que la quería, pero había hecho que se sintiera querida, deseada. Le había metido las manos en el pelo, la había desnudado, había tocado partes de su cuerpo que nadie más había conocido. Le había susurrado al oído en medio de pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes, le había rozado la cintura o la palma de una mano al adelantarla para entrar al Gran Comedor, la había mirado como si no existiera nada más en medio de clase cuando nadie les veía.

Y todo eso era mentira. Tan sólo una parte de su ritual de apareamiento, el rito de la conquista.

Ella era feliz hasta que Draco Malfoy apareció en su vida. Cuando se enamoró de él, logró seguir adelante, sin querer ni esperar nada de él. Pero ahora sólo podía ser desdichada. Porque sería infeliz con él y sería infeliz sin él. Y le odiaba por usarla y por esa pequeña parte de ella que a pesar de todo quería que lo hiciera.

Le odiaba por robarle la inocencia, por dejar su indeleble marca en ella. _Para siempre_.

Y sobre todo, le odiaba por seguirla fuera de clase, por atreverse a romper las reglas al tocarla en el interior de la muñeca, en ese lugar en el que tantas veces la había besado, en un pasillo concurrido, por obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos que a pesar de todo, a pesar de las mentiras, los engaños, las traiciones, seguían mirándola como si fuera especial. Cuando Hermione sabía que no lo era.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —le dijo con sentimiento, aunque su voz sonó débil y estrangulada. Se liberó de su mano y mirándole con desprecio, se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Más tarde, cuando nadie la viera, cuando se sintiera segura, a solas, Hermione Granger se derrumbaría. Pero Draco sólo pudo ver su cabeza erguida alejándose entre la gente. Aunque no sabía que lo único que la mantenía en pie, era su ira.

* * *

_Vale, sé que como dice Ear, esto es pienso para poneys...pero es necesario. Hermione ha descubiero que hay más y ha mandado a Draco a la mierda¿quedarán así las cosas¿renunciará a las demás Malfoy? ¿Le perdonará Hermione:musica de intriga: Más en el siguiente y último: orgullo. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor, lo juro. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí :)_

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews :)_

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	7. Lágrimas tras un retrato

**o0o Recomendación Musical: **_Goodbye my lover -_ James Blunt

Video: http/www .youtube . com/watch?vwVyggTKDcOE

Letra: http:// www .fotolog. com/0odryadeho0/8361353

**

* * *

****#7. Orgullo**

_De lágrimas tras un retrato_

Había llorado. Lo sabía, podía notarlo en los ojos enrojecidos, los párpados ligeramente hinchados.

También sabía que él era el culpable. Que posiblemente en esos momentos le odiaba, pero que detrás de cada herida, le quería.

Aunque sus labios nunca lo hubieran pronunciado, Draco Malfoy lo sabía. Porque de no ser así, ella nunca se hubiera entregado a él ni a esa aventura. Y acabaría perdonando que hubieran otras, porque así había sido antes de ella y lo sería durante, y después, _si había un después_.

_Tenía que hacerlo_. Porque había más pero no eran _ella_. Porque ninguna otra lograba llenarle así, ocupar sus pensamientos, importarle de tanto. Porque sólo en ella encontraba alivio, paz, refugio. Porque sólo ella le hacía sentir y descubrir cosas nuevas cuando creía que ya lo sabía todo.

_ Porque era la única con quien no podía estar y con la que más deseaba estarlo._

Por eso al tercer día desde que ella le enviara a la mierda, al tercer día sin tocarla, sin tenerla, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y la siguió por aquel poco transitado pasillo aunque sabía que eso era temerario. Por eso la alcanzó y empujó dentro del hueco tras el retrato. Por eso la sujetó contra él y la besó con necesidad sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Por eso insistió, le acarició la boca apretada con la lengua, le mordisqueó los labios, tocó su cuerpo rígido y reacio, hasta que ella se aflojó lentamente, hasta que le permitió besarle. Hasta que respondió al embate de su lengua con furia y con algo más que Draco no supo identificar pero que le dio miedo.

Él le apretaba la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, ella se aferraba a sus hombros como si careciera de equilibrio y Draco fuera su único sostén. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener la marea de sentimientos que por ellos pugnaban a salir. Apretaba las pestañas para retener la humedad, la traición, sus sentimientos. Le besó y lloró por dentro, hasta que el dolor fue demasiado grande para poder contenerlo y las lágrimas se escurrieron entre sus negras pestañas. Se deslizaron por la curva de sus mejillas, despidiéndose de la felicidad que una vez sintió, de la ilusión, de la inocencia perdida. Despidiéndose de su amor silenciosamente.

Su pecho empezó a temblar, las manos se aflojaron en los hombros de Draco, el beso perdió intensidad. Y él la ansiaba, la necesitaba tanto que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que en ese beso sólo estaba él. Subió una mano hasta el rostro de Hermione, aún sin apartarse y se sorprendió al notar la humedad empapando la yema de sus dedos. Dejó caer la mano, sin vida, se apartó de sus labios y abrió los ojos para mirarla, asustado.

Ella también los abrió y le miró a través de las lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban, húmedos y marcados por Draco, y aunque parecía necesitar su consuelo, sus caricias, dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—Hermione … —comenzó él torpemente. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, como si presintiera algo terrible a punto de suceder. Tenía miedo. Quería besarla y retroceder en el tiempo para que muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido. Quería poder borrar sus lágrimas y que ella no fuera Hermione Granger, ni él Draco Malfoy. Pero no podía, _no podía_.

—Draco —murmuró ella con tristeza y hubo algo en el modo en el que se limpió delicadamente las lágrimas en el reverso de un dedo, que hizo que Draco se sintiera profundamente miserable. Porque supo lo que ella iba a decirle.

—Tú me quieres —prácticamente le gritó, aferrándose a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sí —reconoció ella simplemente y le pareció todavía más desdichada, pero no se sintió conmovido por eso. Se sentía de piedra, frío, hielo. Se endurecía para recibir el golpe como un Malfoy debía hacerlo —Pero tú a mí no.

Hermione le miró y Draco supo que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, para poder retenerla. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, un nudo de orgullo, apariencias y deberes. Porque ella, una sangre sucia, la eterna comelibros, iba a dejarle a él, a Draco Malfoy, el perfecto conquistador, el poderoso elitista. A él que había renunciado a sus prejuicios, a su educación, a su filosofía, por ella, _siempre por ella_. Y el silencio fue toda su respuesta.

Hermione hizo una leve mueca, como si hubiera recibido un golpe ya esperado. Se irguió, se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y le dirigió una mirada limpia.

—No quiero verte más —dijo.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera le miró para buscarla en su rostro. Simplemente se volvió y caminó hacia el retrato, alejándose de él.

Draco se quedó parado sabiendo que se iba a ir para siempre y despegó los labios con desesperación, a pesar de que se sentía de pura piedra. Trató, intentó durante los eternos segundos en los que ella caminó hacia la salida, decir algo en vano. Y cuando ella llegó hasta el retrato y lo apartó, sintió una dolorosa furia. Porque _ella_ le estaba dejando a _él, _a _él_ que nadie había dejado.

Por eso la dejó marchar, _para siempre_, sin decir nada.

Por eso no se movió cuando ella desapareció, no se movió cuando el retrato se cerró dejándole a solas en aquel rincón en que tantas veces se habían encontrado. No se movió durante horas.

No lo hizo porque no _podía_ ir tras ella.

Y a pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy quería a Hermione Granger. _Pero no sabía querer._

* * *

_Este es el final._

_Me senti satisfecha y triste al escribirlo, con la canción de fondo me sentía como si yo hubiera dejado a Draco después de todo xD Desde el principio la historia iba enfocado hacia este final, creo que los pecados se adaptan perfectamente a ellos, y que este final es el más realista. Él la quiere pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a las demás, a su orgullo, a los prejuicios. Y ella le quiere, pero no está dispuesta a aceptar eso ni a seguir con esa relación destructiva. El mensaje es que a veces, quererse no es suficiente. No por factores externos, sino propios. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, se aceptan tomates, piruletas y críticas :)_

_Responderé a todos los reviews, así que dejadme un mail de contacto si no tenéis cuenta, por favor :) Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, me interesa mucho :) Muchisimas gracias de antemano,_

con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
